


BDE

by asroarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dirty Talk, F/M, Freckled Dick!Bellamy, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Smut, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates, size queen Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asroarke/pseuds/asroarke
Summary: “You sure you can take me?” His voice was teasing, but she knew the question was sincere.“If I can’t, it won’t be for a lack of trying,” she chuckled before popping her head up.Closeted size queen Clarke overhears a conversation she wasn't supposed to hear, and now she can't stop thinking inappropriate things about her totally platonic roommate.





	BDE

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the Kink Meme: Bellamy's girlfriends keep breaking up with him but he won't tell his roommate Clarke why. One night, Clarke forgets it's his night to have the apartment and she overhears the latest girl, "I'm sorry, it's just too big. It hurts." Now what is Clarke to do in the morning when he's sad that yet another girl has left him? 
> 
> Don't look too closely for plot for there is none. Just Clarke being an awkward little pervert and trying to fuck all of Bellamy's problems away. You know, like a good roommate.

She clicked off her vibrator and dropped it at her side. The porn Clarke put on was still playing on her laptop, which was just enough out of reach that she didn’t bother turning it off. Besides, she already sat through six minutes of a horribly acted interview… she might as well stick around to see if taking that huge cock helped the girl get the job or not. For all the girl’s protesting about not being able to take it all the way in, she was doing a good job of it, so Clarke was sort of rooting for her to get the job even though she had no references.

Clarke let her eyes fall shut, only listening to the sounds of skin slapping and overexaggerated moans as she came down from her orgasm. Her mind started making lists for tomorrow. She had to run to the grocery store at some point. She had to call her mom back after ignoring her just now… but also, why does her mom always seem to call when she is knuckles deep in her cunt and watching a man with a massive cock manhandle a tiny porn star insisting that she take all of it? Does her mom just know when she’s doing something filthy? Speaking of filthy, Clarke needed to remember to take the batteries out of her vibrator and put them back in the TV remote before Bellamy threw a fit during the game tomorrow.

“I’m sorry!” the girl in the video cried out, and Clarke snapped her eyes open to look at the screen. That seemed completely out of character for this scene… though maybe Clarke should stop being so concerned with the dramatic performances of her favorite porn stars. After all, a plumber could walk into their interview any second now and start fucking her mouth, and this would still be one of the more realistic ones she watched tonight.

“Echo, don’t—” Clarke snapped upright, recognizing Bellamy’s voice out in the living room. She slowly shut her laptop to quiet the fake moaning.

“I told you it wasn’t going to work,” Echo, his latest girlfriend, snapped. Bellamy had a rough go of things lately when it comes to his love life. He had no problem picking up girls at the bar, much to Clarke’s annoyance, but he couldn’t seem to keep them. Whenever she asked about it, he just blew her off and muttered something about it being his fault.

“We can try something else,” Bellamy pleaded. Clarke could hear the desperation in his voice, and her heart broke for him. She couldn’t put her finger on what could possibly be going wrong. After all, Bellamy would make a great boyfriend. He’s smart and kind… and secretly a big softie. Sure, he appears to be a grump half the time, but once someone got to know him, she couldn’t imagine them leaving him.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…” Clarke hated herself for stepping closer to the door so she could hear better, but the curiosity got the better of her. What could possibly be wrong with Bellamy Blake? “It’s just too big. It hurts.”

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, the understanding took just a beat too long to settle in. _Oh_ , she realized, and a shudder moved through her. She should hate herself for feeling any inkling of arousal at the thought since Bellamy was her roommate and he was clearly out there being left yet again… but the closeted size queen inside her purred at the realization that Bellamy must be massive.

Their argument continued in the living room, so Clarke turned on her fan to give them privacy, though probably a little too late, as she mulled over the idea of Bellamy having a huge cock. It would have to be really thick for it to be that much of a problem, the kind of cock that could tear a girl open… the kind of cock featured in all her favorite porn videos.

Before Clarke registered what she was doing, her fingers ended up on her clit as she wondered if he could have freckles on his dick or how much of it could fit in her mouth before she choked on it. It didn’t click in her head that she was getting off to the idea her best friend and roommate’s cock until Echo slammed the front door shut and Clarke had to muffle her face with her pillow to keep from moaning too loud as she came.

 

* * *

 

If Clarke were a decent person, that would have been the last time that happened. But when she woke up that morning and was horny, she had her vibrator right on her clit as she imagined Bellamy shoving his fat cock into her while she cried out that she couldn’t take it all. She grinded and writhed to that image until the batteries in her vibrator were spent. So, not only did Clarke get off twice thinking about Bellamy, but she also used up his last two AA batteries to do so.

After an ineffective cold shower, Clarke darted into the kitchen to make herself a quick cup of coffee before Bellamy got up. But since luck had never been her thing, this ended up being the moment that he stumbled out of his room. “Hey,” she murmured, not taking her eyes off the coffee pot. She couldn’t trust herself not to look directly at his crotch, not until she chilled out about his allegedly large cock.

“Echo and I didn’t wake you up with our fighting, did we?” he asked, and Clarke’s cheeks went bright red.

“I was already awake, but I didn’t hear much of it,” she lied, still facing the coffee pot. A kitchen chair screeched against the hardwood as Bellamy pulled it out.

“We broke up.”

She couldn’t help but look over her shoulder at him when she heard his defeated words. He wasn’t looking at Clarke, instead fiddling with a dent in the table with a somber expression on his face. “I’m sorry, Bell.” She took a deep breath as she brought her coffee mug over to the table and sat beside him. She could totally talk to him without thinking about his dick. This didn’t have to be weird. Bellamy never had to find out that Clarke has masturbated twice while thinking of him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

That was always her standard question whenever this happened… because that’s what normal friends ask. And Bellamy always blew it off, changing the subject or giving her a vague answer. So that was how she expected him to respond this time. But instead, he said, “Yeah, but it might be too TMI. I don’t think you really want to hear about my sex life.”

“No, it’s okay,” she said way too eagerly before she could think better of it. One part of her brain was begging to hear about his sex life. The part of her brain that could feel shame knew how this would end.

“So, um…” his murmured, his eyes not quite meeting hers. “This isn’t the first time this has happened. It’s been happening a lot lately.”

“What has?” And Clarke swears her voice cracked as she played dumb. But Bellamy didn’t notice. No, he was too busy struggling to confess something Clarke already found out by eavesdropping.

“I keep having this problem where the girls I bring home can’t…” He ducked his head again as he ran his fingers through his curls. Clarke felt the urge to reach out and touch his soft hair, her mind wandering to what it would be like to pull it while he pounded into her. Fuck. Clarke covered her face with her hands, trying to jerk that highly inappropriate thought out of her head. But it was already there, and Clarke was crossing her legs under the table to try and get some friction. “They say it hurts when I… you know.”

“When you what?” She chewed on the inside of her cheek, waiting eagerly to hear him say the words.

“When I… look, let’s just say I’m not exactly small.”

“Oh,” she tried to say as if this were brand new information. His cheeks were bright red as he looked up at her, and she reached over to grab his hand to reassure him. But she liked touching him a little too much and jerked her hand away in a panic.

“Yeah, and I thought it was just a one-time issue with Roma, like she had only been with smaller guys before or something. But Echo used to hook up with Roan, so I thought at least she could handle it.” Clarke gripped the side of her chair at that. Roan’s cock, if his late night snapchats were anything to go by, was big. If Echo could take him but not Bellamy…

Clarke jerked that thought away, and instead asked, “Did you try using lube?”

“The first time, no. After that, yeah, but Echo was too tense worrying about if my dick would hurt her that it still didn’t work,” he huffed. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I’m sure you don’t want to be hearing about this.”

“No, it’s okay,” she promised as she pulled one of her legs up into the seat so she could grind against her heel to get some friction.

“I feel like such a jerk when I complain about this. Murphy wouldn’t listen since he thought I was just bragging about my dick size. But I’m frustrated. I haven’t gotten to actually fuck a girl in almost a year now.” Clarke bit down on her lip and nodded along, ignoring how her cunt clenched every time he mentioned his cock. She had to get ahold of herself. Bellamy was being open and vulnerable for once in his life, and all Clarke could think about is how deliciously it would burn as he stretched her out, like a fucking pervert.

“Well, I’m sure there is someone else out—”

“There isn’t, Clarke. Last month, I had just the tip of my cock in Bree, and she cried and begged for me to pull out. As far as I know, there aren’t any girls who could take all of me,” he huffed.

“I could,” Clarke blurted out, her eyes widening as soon as she realized what she just said.

“What?” Bellamy’s eyes were unreadable as he stared at her. His lips were parted, but nothing else about his expression seemed to change.

“Sorry, um, I don’t know why I said that. What I meant was—”

“Clarke.” The heat rose to her cheeks and she ducked her head. “What did you just say?”

“I meant that like, you know… for an example, I could,” she stuttered out, avoiding his gaze. But every time she tried to break away from looking into his eyes, her gaze traveled down his chest toward his… Clarke snapped her eyes back up to meet his again, though this felt so much worse than just overtly ogling his crotch. “I’m just saying that there are a lot of girls out there who like, you know, that,” she continued, vaguely gesturing to his dick as if that were the normal thing to do in conversation. “Like Raven! She is a size queen, or at least, that’s what she tells me.”

Clarke snapped her mouth shut when she realized Bellamy was smirking at her. No amount of word vomit could get her out of this awkwardness, so she might as well shut up. He kept his eyes narrowed on her, which made Clarke want to run back into her room and hide from him for at least a week.

Whatever he was thinking through seemed to only take a moment based on how his grin grew. “Don’t know about Raven,” he whispered as he reached across the table and pulled Clarke’s hand off her coffee mug. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as he tugged her hand under the table.

Her eyes widened as her fingers touched the fabric of his boxers. He guided her fingers around the outline of his cock, sliding them all the way down his shaft as he said in a low voice, “I’m not sure she could take all of this.”

She was right. It was too thick, the kind of cock that would stuff her so full as he fucked her. Her throat grew dry at the thought.

“But you could take it all for me, couldn’t you, Princess?” He wasn’t even guiding her hand anymore. Clarke was mindlessly stroking up and down his cock, fighting the urge not to pull it out to look at it. “And you want to. You want to take all of it.”

His low voice went straight to her cunt, making her pussy clench around nothing. She nodded weakly, not removing her eyes from the tent in his boxers.

Clarke wasn’t sure what came over her. One second, she was reminding herself to be a good friend and to stop thinking about her roommate’s dick, and the next, she had confessed that she wanted said dick and was being dragged into Bellamy’s room as her arousal soaked through her yoga pants.

Before she could even open her mouth to suggest they talk about this, Bellamy’s lips crashed onto hers, hard and bruising. His mouth was just so big… it devoured hers, dominated her in the way she had always craved. And his hands. Those fucking hands were going to be the death of her as they slid up her throat. She could tell he was trying to be gentle, like he was scared to hurt her, but Clarke’s nipples hardened at the idea that he wouldn’t even have to try that hard to choke her.

He shoved her back onto his bed, giving her only a second to catch his breath before yanking down his boxers. His cock sprang to life as Clarke scrambled upright. Her fingers were hesitant as she touched it, only applying feather-light touches as she took in his dark, flushed, thick cock. “Fuck,” she whispered as she tried to wrap her hand around it. It shouldn’t shock her this much. Clarke was far from innocent. God knows how many hours of her life she’s spent staring at similarly endowed men. But up close, it was intimidating… and thrilling.

“If it’s too big for you to—”

“I can take it.” Clarke had no idea if that was true. Her dildo was massive, but that was the only experience she had with something this large. Finn wasn’t exactly well endowed, and her few one-night stands couldn’t hold a candle to this. Her confidence was mostly hopeful thinking after months of watching tiny girls take huge cocks like this on her laptop. But it was one thing for women who did that for a living to manage it. It was another for Clarke to. “Just need to, uh, warm up to it.”

She felt embarrassed when she said it, but his chuckle only made it worse. “Let me help,” he teased as his hands reached between her thighs. “Fuck.” Clarke spread her legs a little wider as he cupped her through her pants, his fingers tracing over her arousal. “How long you been this wet?”

“Since I touched your cock in the kitchen,” she lied, but he didn’t need to know just how much of a pervert she was. Not yet, at least.

“Fuck, Princess.” He nudged her back down on the bed before tugging at the waistband of her pants and underwear. “Is this a thing for you? Wanting to get fucked by a big cock? Split open so you can’t walk after?” he growled, and Clarke lifted her hips for him.

“Yeah,” she whimpered, letting her eyes fall shut. “Want you to make me take all of it. Wanna feel so full and stretched I can’t even talk.”

“Christ.” Her legs dropped once he got them out of the pants. When she opened her eyes, his dark eyes were boring into hers. “This really a thing for you, huh?” His voice was low and rough, yet warm in that odd Bellamy way. Clarke nodded as she sat up and pulled her shirt off over her head.

Without a word, Bellamy did the same before crawling over her on the bed. His mouth devoured hers again as his hands pawed at her breasts. He squeezed so hard that he would certainly leave bruises on her, and she let out a contented moan into his mouth. He’d probably leave all kinds of marks on her, make her sore all over, leave a constant reminder of the filthy things he did to her…

His trailed biting kisses down her body, his arms holding her down so she couldn’t squirm beneath him. Finally, he settled between her legs and his fingers slowly gathered up her arousal. “Bell,” she whined, and he chuckled into her thigh. “Come on.”

“What do you want, Princess?” She could hear his fucking smirk in his tone.

“Your mouth.”

“On your pretty little pussy?” he whispered as he pushed a finger inside her. “On this cunt that’s gonna take all of my cock?”

“Yeah,” she choked out as he pressed a second finger in, this one with a bit more resistance. “Bell, please.”

“What a good girl,” he cooed. Clarke was about to groan again when his lips seized her clit, which ripped a loud, lewd moan from the back of Clarke’s throat.

Bellamy was merciless on her cunt. He had three fingers pounding into her, growling that she had to take at least that much to get ready for his fat cock, while his lips and tongue assaulted her clit. Clarke lost track of how many times she cried out that it was too much yet still pulled him by the hair to get him closer to her cunt. All she knew was that when he finally sat up, she needed a good minute to even be able to say his name.

His grin was so cocky as he pulled her into his chest while she calmed down. “You look pleased with yourself,” she muttered into his chest.

“Oh, I am,” he smirked, and she smacked his shoulder. “You sure you can take me?” His voice was teasing, but she knew the question was sincere.

“If I can’t, it won’t be for a lack of trying,” she chuckled before popping her head up.

“Okay, but if you can’t, you know, it’s okay,” he sighed, his brows furrowed.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Clarke asked, reaching up to cup his cheek. Just two seconds ago, he was her smug asshole best friend, and now he was back to brooding like he was in the kitchen.

“I just… I don’t want to hurt you.” Her chest panged at his words and the pitiful expression that accompanied them, and she found herself pressing a hard kiss to his lips. Of course, that was what Bellamy was worried about. And Clarke was worried that she wouldn’t be able to take him and that he’d be devastated that yet another girl would leave him.

She took a deep breath before climbing on top of Bellamy, straddling his chest. “What are you doing?” he snorted.

“I’m gonna fuck you. Thought that much was obvious.” Her eyes scanned his nightstand until she found the lube.

“Wouldn’t have pegged the Princess for a top,” he teased, and she swatted at his shoulder. But he was not wrong. Clarke was the bottom to end all bottoms.

“I’m not,” she huffed as she dabbed the lube onto her hand. “But if I’m on top, I control how much of your dick I take, and you don’t have to constantly be worried that you’re hurting me.”

“Clarke, I’m serious. If you can’t—”

“Bellamy,” she interrupted, and his eyes widened curiously. Clarke started spreading the lube over his cock while she stroked him. “Let me be perfectly clear, I want your cock. I wanna be stretched out so good that I’m sore for days. I need your fat cock to wreck me, okay?”

His cock throbbed in her hand as he whispered, “Shit, Princess.”

“Yeah, that’s it, Bell,” she hummed while lining him up at her entrance. “You gonna give me your cock? Fill me up real good?” His hands rubbed up and down her thighs as she hovered over his cock. His eyes were glued between her legs, just waiting for Clarke to lower herself.

She braced her hand on his chest as she tried to take the tip in, but the stretch was sharper than she imagined it. Bellamy had already gotten lube on his fingers and leaned forward to rub it around her entrance. She sucked in a deep breath before she tried again. This time, it didn’t burn as much, and an excited grin formed on her lips when she was able to sink down lower. His fingers rubbed her swollen clit as she slid down his shaft. “That’s it,” Bellamy whispered, but it was getting to be too much, so Clarke pulled herself up. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

She bit down on her lip as she tried again, this time getting just a bit more inside before needing to pull up again. “How far did I get?”

“About half.”

“Christ.” She tried again. And again. Bellamy cursed under his breath each time, murmuring about how good and tight she felt around him.

It felt like it took forever to get him all the way inside. Her thighs were burning as the tears formed in her eyes. “So big,” was all she could stutter out as he guided her by her ass back up his cock. “You’re so big, Bell.”

“Too big?” Clarke shook her head as she sunk back down again, this time letting her moan escape her lips. She had never felt this full, not even when she was pounding her dildo into her cunt. It was too much, too good, and her brain couldn’t think about anything but his warm cock throbbing inside her.

“So full,” she whimpered once she bottomed out again, and he had to guide her again since her legs felt like they were going to give out. “Never been this full, fuck.”

“You like being this full, baby? You like having my big cock split you open?” Clarke’s lip quivered as she nodded her head desperately. When she sunk down again, it was easier.

She only managed to do it a few more times on her own before Bellamy started guiding her up and down on him, murmuring praises to her about how good she was taking his cock. She didn’t want to stop taking it, but she felt like her body was going to collapse.

“Hey, come here and give me a kiss,” he murmured. She braced her forearms on his chest as she lowered herself, and he met her half way for a quick kiss. “Let me take care of you for a second, huh?” Bellamy wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her up to him. His cock slipped out of her, and Clarke whimpered at the loss. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you my cock. That’s what you need, right?” She couldn’t get any words out, so she just nodded into his chest. He rolled Clarke onto her back and whispered, “You’ll tell me if it hurts, yeah?”

“Yeah,” she whimpered. “Please, I wanna feel full again.” She watched his gentle eyes as he rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance. “I need it, Bell.” And when he pushed inside her, a loud scream fell off her lips. As soon as he pulled out, Clarke blubbered and whined for more, not even sure if she made any sense.

The angle was so different, and it seemed like he was even deeper than before. She found herself scraping at his scalp and back as he lowered himself on top of her, but he was nothing but gentle with his hands and lips. His hips were pounding into her as hard as they could while he pressed soft kisses to her jawline and ran his fingers through her tangled hair. “So good, baby. You’re doing so good.”

“Yeah?” she whined, and her voice didn’t even sound like hers anymore. It was high-pitched and whiny, like she was mid sob.

“So fucking good,” he growled. “Taking all of me in your tight little cunt. You’re perfect, baby.” She pulled up on his hair until she got her mouth on his. It was far from her most elegant kiss. Her lips were wobbly from crying, and she couldn’t focus on doing anything with her tongue while Bellamy was slamming into her. All she managed was to whimper and moan into his mouth as she clung to him.

When he pushed her thigh up, it was too much. His cock hit just the right spot, and her whole back arches off the bed. She can vaguely hear Bellamy talking to her, using that soft, desperate voice of his, but the words themselves don’t register. It was hard to focus on anything except how she clenched around his cock and how warm and full she felt right now.

Her eyes were dazed when she opened them again, but she could make out Bellamy’s furrowed eyebrows as he continued to kiss her. “You gonna come, Bell?” she whispered against his lips, her voice raspier than she remembered it sounding.

“Yeah,” he grunted as his hips slammed back into her. “Where you want me to come?”

“On my tits,” she stuttered out.

“Christ.”

Clarke whined at the loss when he pulled out of her. But with a few quick strokes, he was coming on her chest. She let her eyes fall shut as the warm, sticky cum drizzle onto her skin. Her mind felt completely blank, yet content. She could probably drift off to sleep right now.

And maybe she did for a second, because next thing she knew, Bellamy was stepping out of the bathroom with a washcloth. “Hey there,” he chuckled, and Clarke was sure she was quite the sight to see at the moment. A bruise or two had to be forming by now, she was covered in his cum, and her cheeks were tearstained because she cried while he fucked her.

“Oh, hi,” she snorted.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Nope.” She was sure her grin was goofy and a little dazed, but it was nothing compared to the giddy look in Bellamy’s eyes as he leaned up to kiss her.

“Thank God. Because we need to do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me on tumblr and twitter as asroarke. comments and kudos always appreciated. hope you liked this fic, ya filthy animals


End file.
